1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display (FPDs) devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting diode display device (OLED), are received in frames to physically and electrically protect flat display panels.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.